Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor substrate having two different types of thin film transistors on the same substrate, and a display using the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Nowadays, as the information society is developed, the requirements of displays for representing information are increasing. Accordingly, various flat panel displays (or “FPD”) are developed for overcoming many drawbacks of the cathode ray tube (or “CRT”) such as heavy weight and bulk volume. Flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display device (or “LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), a organic light emitting display device (or “OLED”) and a electrophoresis display device (or “ED”).
The display panel of a flat panel display may include a thin film transistor substrate having a thin film transistor allocated in each pixel region arrayed in a matrix manner. For example, the liquid crystal display device (“LCD”) represents video data by controlling the light transitivity of the liquid crystal layer using electric fields. The organic light emitting diode display represents video data by generating properly controlled light at each pixel disposed in a matrix manner using an organic light emitting diode formed in each pixel.
As a self-emitting display device, the organic light emitting diode display device has merits including very fast response speed, high brightness, and large viewing angle. The organic light emitting diode display (or OLED) using the organic light emitting diode having good energy efficiency can be categorized in the passive matrix type organic light emitting diode display (or PMOLED) and the active matrix type organic light emitting diode display (or AMOLED).
As personal appliances have been more adopted, portable and/or wearable devices have been actively developed. To apply the display device for a portable and/or wearable device, the device should have low power consumption. However, using already developed technologies, a limitation has been getting a display with low power consumption.